


Trouble with Jerbo

by SkatoFox



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkatoFox/pseuds/SkatoFox
Summary: Jerbo isn't even in this, kinda. But I liked the idea of it. Viney gets blackmailed by Jerbo and Emira comes to the rescue, how will Viney pay her back?
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one popped in my head, so if you like it, then I'll make another one :D.

Bosha had a party for everyone, and when I say everybody, I mean everybody. It was a bet from Willow, Bosha wouldn't tell anybody what the bet was, but everybody just knew what it was

Inside the rich girl's house was filled with all sorts of people, most of them being poor people who never actually went to a party before, but there was some rich people mixed in with the group

In the middle of the room was a bunch of people dancing, and off to side lines were Ed and Em, drinking punch, which was most likely been spiked. Ed and Em were forced here by their parents, Amity got out of it by saying she had some homework to do, which they knew she was probably fooling around with Luz.

Emira looked at the crowd with a boring expression, "Can we just go?" Edric said, with a groan in his voice, "We can't, even if we could, there is guards everywhere, plus mom and dad are out and we have to stay here." Edric leaned his head back, and let out a loud groan.

Emira chuckled and something caught her eye, she looked closer in the crowd to see Viney, who was dancing happily with Jerbo and Barcus. She had a huge smile on her face, and was wearing casual clothes.

Emira decided to watch her a bit, before she does anything. After a few minutes, she noticed Jerbo placing his hand on her waist, she didn't like this...

Viney was close to Jerbo, so she didn't mind it, Jerbo smirked, and started grinding on the witch. Viney turned around with a frown on her face, Emira couldn't make out what they were saying, but Jerbo wasn't stopping. He must've got drunk from the punch

She decided to wait just a bit longer, and before she knew it, Jerbo grabbed Vineys hand. Both Edric and Emira stood up, "Did you see that?" Edric said, "Yeah, I didn't know you was watching," Emira said, "I just followed your gaze, go save your princess." Edric sat back down and Emira darted into the crowd, stopping Jerbo

She grabbed Jerbo by the neck collar and pulled him back, "What the fuck are you doing to Viney?" Jerbo had a scared expression on his face, "N-Nothing! W-We w-were j-j-just t-talking." Emira chuckled, "I was watching you, it didn't look like you were 'talking'" Viney came up next to Emira, "He was just messing around Emira! Let him down!"

Emira was surprised by Viney protecting him, "Viney he grabbed your hand! You didn't look like you was enjoying it." Viney rolled her eyes, "You're watching me now?" Emira backed up, "No! I just saw Jerbo, doing, something to you, and I came to help." Viney sighed, "Look Blight, we were just having fun, now let him down."

Emira sighed, and looked at Jerbo, she brought him closer to her, so she could whisper to him, "If I ever see you treat a woman like that again, you'll eat from a straw." She dropped Jerbo and he scrambled away. Viney looked back at Emira, and Emira crossed her arms

"What was you guys doing?" Emira stood in front of her, "Let's go somewhere quiet." Viney grabs Emira's hand and leads her to a unoccupied room, she closes it, and locks it

"Can you please tell me what happe-" Emira was cutted off by Viney pouncing on her, and falling onto the floor

"Ow! Viney! What are you-" She was once again cutted off by a hard kiss planted on her lips


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 2 here! This was originally suppose to be much longer, but I wanted to post this as soon as possible, so I split it in half. You'll get the next chapter soon!

Viney grabbed both of Emiras hands with one hand, and raised them over her head. The other cupped Emira's face, she didn't know how to react to this, she tried to pull away from the witchs grip, but she was stronger than her

Emira pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. "Viney? What the fuck are you doing?!" Emira sat up, leaning on the wall behind her, putting the back of her hand on her mouth, Viney went up too and looked down. "I wanted to thank you," Emira raised both eyebrows

W-What? But I thought you was mad at me?" Viney looked up, with tears flowing out of her eyes. "Em, Jerbo was gonna do something very bad to me! I couldn't say no because he would've told my dad very bad things, and I had to play it out, and when you came over, you saved me, I never had sex before, and he was just gonna rape me!" Viney wiped the tears from her face, and wrapped her hands around Emira, taking her in for a hug

Emira was speechless, "R-Rape you?" Viney nudge closer to her, and shook her head up and down. "Jerbo has blackmail on me, and if I don't do what he says, he's gonna tell everybody, even my dad."

Viney felt her face get hot, and her eyes tear up. "What did he make you do?" Viney sniffled, "He, he made me do stuff, to him." Emira wrapped her arms around Viney, and petted her head, calming her down

"Don't worry, he'll get what he deserves." Viney scoffed, "Thank you Em, seriously, I can't thank you enough." Viney raised her head, and kissed her cheek. "Can I thank you in a different way?" Emira raised a eyebrow, knowing what Viney meant

"Are you sure? Are you comfortable?" Viney wiped a tear, "I wanna lose my virginity to you, Emira." Viney moved and straddles the witch, she grabs Emira's hands and put them on her waist, and put hers around Emira's neck

Emira looks at Viney with a huge lust in her eyes, but wants to go slow. She moves one of her hands up to Vineys face, and pulls her in for a kiss. Viney moves one hand to her face, and the other stays behind her neck. Emira opens her mouth and moves her tongue to the entrance of Vineys'

Viney shortly opens her mouth, taking in her saliva and tongue. Emira moves her hand from her face, to the back of Vineys neck, going under her bun and grabbing her neck hair, getting a whimper from the witch before her

Emira explores Vineys hot mouth, every inch. Viney started moaning, she was embarrassed to moan to this, but Emira didn't mind, she was moaning too. Emira used her other hand on Vineys waist to go up Vineys shirt, massaging her side

Viney's reaction made Emira flutter inside, she pulls away to get a few breaths in, Viney did so too, she inhaled sharply and pulled her in for a kiss, the lust she has for Viney was insane, she wanted to taste every juice she had, every. single. one.

Viney pulled away and took off her jacket, throwing it to the side, and pulling her in for another kiss. Emira could tell Viney was serious about this, she put both her hands on Vineys waist, eventually moving down to her ass

Emira always found herself staring at her behind, and she was embarrassed to admit it, but she couldn't resist it. Viney arched her back to Emira's touch, pulling away to breath for a second, "W-Wow Em," Emira raised her hands

"Sorry! Do you not like it when I touch you there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp thats it :D. Jk, next chapters soon! Follow me on Instagram and yeah :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is already drafted, I just want to see the reputation I get before I post it. Basically, just kudos it.


End file.
